


Siren Song

by Penknife



Category: 11Foot8 Bridge (YouTube & Website)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: Wax in the ears probably wouldn't help.





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



Wax in the ears probably wouldn’t help.

They never pay attention anyway, not to the signs, not to the lights—and here comes the latest Odysseus in his rented box truck. Heading for his Penelope’s apartment, with the GPS on his phone sending him straight to me. 

She’s the voice he shouldn’t listen to, that sweet helpful charmer. Hey, smart guy, read the signs! How big is your truck? Did you even read your rental contract? What do you think that flashing light is for?

He rolls toward me without a care. I can already hear the sound of sirens.


End file.
